L'amour est-il plus fort que tout? 'Sterek'
by CassandraLoveSterek
Summary: Stiles par en dépression depuis la mort de sa mère, il ne croit plus en rien et encore moins en lui. Derek va t-il réussir à le maintenir en vie? A vous de voir en lisant cette petite histoire de seulement 1 chapitre :)


Une Petite Histoire sur Derek & Stiles:

PDV de Stiles:

On dit que l'amour est plus fort que tout, pourquoi je n'arrive pas le croire? J'ai toujours eu des déceptions, l'amour fait plus de mal que de bien, je me sent mal, Lydia ne ma jamais calculer et me voilà maintenant je tombe amoureux de qui? Derek Hale! Mais voyons Stiles comme si il allait s'intéressait à toi, moi pauvre humain qui fait rien de sa vie, qui ai faible, qui déçois tout le monde qu'il aime... Comme si ma vie n'était pas déjà assez mal comme ça! Je suis faible voilà tout ce que je suis. J'ai longtemps penser devenir un Loup Garou mais j'y ai bien réfléchi je n'en ai pas envie je me préfère humain malgré que ma vie est pas si bien que sa. je suis fatigué je dors presque plus car si je dors je ne rêve que de ma mère qui meurt juste devant moi dans cette accident de voiture... ou alors je me mets à rêver de Loup qui tue tout ce que j'aime puis me tue moi par la suite. Je dors mal j'ai des cernes, je suis tout pale et je ne parle plus. Mon père s'inquiète pour moi, Scott ne passe plus me voir et je n'ai aucune nouvel de la meute, Derek n'arrête pas de m'appeler sur mon téléphone mais je ne répond pas car je sais qu'il m'appel seulement pour des recherches comme toujours personne ne ce souci de moi sauf mon père mais il ce trouve en ce moment à l'hopital accident de voiture lui aussi. Je reçois un appel de l'hopital je répond.

Conversation téléphonique:

Stiles: Oui?

Le médecin: Bonjour, je suis le médecin de monsieur Stilinski, vous êtes bien son fils?

Stiles: Oui c'est bien moi.

Le médecin: J'ai le regret de vous annoncez que votre père n'a pas survécu à cette accident, il ai mort dans la journée, je suis vraiment désoler.

Conversation téléphonique terminer:

Je ne prend même pas la penne de répondre, Je viens de perdre mon père, la seul personne qui pouvait me tenir en vie, la vie est injuste! Je suis seul vraiment seul cette fois si, je n'ai plus d'autre choix que d'en finir la et rejoindre mes parents les seuls à qui je fais confiance. Je sors tout les cacher de mon père et tout les cacher de ma mère qu'il avait oublier de jeter, je prend ma bouteille d'eau et j'avale beaucoup trop de cacher, je sent ma tête qui tourne, je délire, j'ai super chaud, j'ai envie de vomir, j'ai très mal au ventre et la tête, je n'arrive plus très bien à respiré , ma respiration ce bloc et je me sent tomber mais quelque chose me retient je n'ai pas atteris sur le sol, j'ouvre difficilement un oeil et je vois Derek puis le noir complet je sombre dans l'inconscience.

PDV de Derek:

Je suis chez moi, depuis peu j'ai compris que j'aime Stiles et qu'il ai mon compagnon, je ressent toute les émotions de Stiles et la je sent qu'il va mal, je n'arrête pas de l'appeler mais je tombe toujours sur sa messagerie, il n'ai plus comme avant je le sent.

Peter: Je viens d'apprendre par Melissa que le Sherif Stilinski est mort.

Derek: Quand? Tu en ai sur?

Pour toute réponde je reçois la visite de la meute ils sont inquiet.

Derek: Il faut que j'y aille attendez moi la!

Je sors de chez moi et rentre dans ma voiture, je me dirige vers chez Stiles, putain je sent qu'il ai de plus en plus faible, je sent qu'il va mal beaucoup trop mal, cas tu fais Stiles bon s'en! Je me gare à la vite fais et entre chez Stiles, il n'arrive plus trop à respirer je le sent de la, j'entre dans sa chambre et je le vois tomber mais je le rattrape, il me regarde puis il ferme les yeux, son coeur est de plus en plus faible.

Derek: Putain Stiles reveille toi cas tu fais bordel !

Je me retourne et je vois plusieurs boite de cacher sur son lit, merde tu n'a quand même pas fait sa! Non Stiles putain non! Je prend mon téléphone et compose le numéro de Scott je lui demande de venir chez Stiles car Stiles avait fait une connerie, il me répond qu'il arrive tout de suite avec toute la meute et qu'il avait appeler une ambulance. Quelques minutes plus tard la meute venait d'arriver et l'ambulance aussi elle embarque Stiles et l'aide à respirer du mieux qu'ils peuvent. Un policier vient pour m'interroger sur ce qu'il sait passer.

- Que c'est il passer?

Derek: Je suis rentré et je l'ai trouver inconscient puis j'ai vu des cacher sur son lit, j'en conclu qu'il a voulu ce suicider, vous savez il a perdu sa mère il y a quelques semaines dans un accident de voiture et voilà qu'il perd son père aujourd'hui dans un accident de voiture lui aussi, et depuis quelques temps Stiles n'ai pas très bien...

- Merci d'avoir répondu aux questions, nous allons l'emmener à l'hopital il a du mal à respirer, il faut faire vite.

Je suis avec la meute l'ambulance, nous entrons dans l'hopital.

Scott: Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu avant qu'il allait mal je suis qu'un crétin!

Derek: Sa tu la dis!

Scott: Bon sa va hein pas la peine de me le dire aussi!

Derek: Tu te l'ai dis tout seul !

Erica: S'il vous plait ce n'ai pas le moment pour sa...

Je grogne mais n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas aggraver la situation, Stiles mérite du respect et ce n'est pas le moment pour sa.

Derek: Bordel sa fait combien de temps qu'on est ici!

Isaac: Sa fait déjà un bon moment, et je commence être super fatiguer je vais y aller moi tu me préviens s'il y a du nouveau?

Derek: D'accord.

Toute la meute parti car ils étaient tousse fatiguer, il rester plus que Scott et moi.

Melissa: Scott, j'ai fini de travailler, il faut qu'on rentre.

Scott: Mais maman je dois rester pour Stiles!

Melissa: Je sais bien mais aujourd'hui est un jour ou on doit aller tu sais ou...

Scott: Oui maman j'arrive attend moi dans la voiture s'il te plait.

M lissa: D'accord mais fais vite.

La mère de Scott parti, il reste plus que Scott et moi.

Scott: Tu me préviens si il y a du nouveau.

Derek: Oui.

Scott: Merci Derek, j'y vais.

Scott parti il ne reste plus que moi. Un médecin s'approche de moi.

Le médecin: Vous êtes bien Derek?

Derek: Oui c'est bien moi.

Le médecin: Je suis vraiment désoler il n'a pas survécu...

je ne prend même pas le temps de le laisser finir que j'entre dans la chambre ou il y a Stiles, je le vois il ai tout pale sans vie, son coeur ne bat plus.

Derek: Noooooooooooon! Pas sa, pas sa je vous en pris pas sa! Non pas sa!

Le médecin: Monsieur sortez d'ici !

Je ne l'écoute même pas, seul Stiles m'importe, pourquoi sa arrive à lui ! Mais bordel je l'aime comme un fou! Je pleure j'ai la tête poser sur le ventre de Stiles, je ne m'imagine pas vivre sans lui. Au bout de quelques minutes le coeur de Stiles ce remet à battre petit à petit.

Derek: Stiles! Putain tes en vie!

Le médecin: C'est un miracle! Il ai en pleine forme on dirait qu'il lui ai rien arriver!

Stiles: Ou suis-je? Je veux rentrer à la maison.

Derek: Tes à l'hopital, viens je t'emmène chez toi.

Stiles: Non pas chez moi je ne veux plus être seul...

Derek: T'en fais pas je t'emmène chez moi.

Je prend Stiles et je l'emmène dans ma voiture arriver chez moi j'emmène Stiles dans ma chambre et le mets sur mon lit.

Stiles: Ne me laisse pas seul dors avec moi s'il te plait j'ai peur.

Je m'allonge à coté de lui et il s'endort en quelques minutes je fais pareil.

Le lendemain:

Je me reveille, Stiles n'ai plus la, il a du partir. Je me lève et vais dans la cuisine, il y a Stiles.

Stiles: Bonjour bien dormi?

Derek: Oui à par que tu ne faisais que bouger et hurler pendent ton sommeil mais sa va.

Stiles: Oh je suis désoler vraiment désoler.

Derek: Ne le sois pas, j'ai connu sa...

Stiles: Derek, peux tu répondre à la question que je vais te poser s'il te plait?

Derek: Oui.

Stiles: Me trouve tu attirant?

Oh je ne m'y attendais pas à celle la, oui Stiles je te trouve attirant, mais comment lui dire, non pas comme ça quand même, bon il attend une réponse.

Derek: Oui je te trouve attirant et même plus que sa.

Stiles: Oh...

Derek: Je dois t'avouer une chose depuis quelques temps.

Stiles: Moi aussi mais toi en premier.

Derek: Je t'aime Stiles, depuis le début qu'on c'est vu je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

Stiles: Wahou Derek! Moi aussi je t'aime!

J'embrasse Stiles nous sommes ensemble enfin! Je l'aime et sa j'en suis sur!

PDV fini:

Ils vécurent ensemble toute leurs vie, ils on emménager ensemble, Stiles ce sent mieux il n'a plus d'idée sombre en lui, Derek le rend heureux et Stiles le rend heureux, tout les deux sont bien ensemble et rien ne peux les séparer, ils sont fort beaucoup plus fort à deux...


End file.
